


At Your Worst, You Have Me

by emiibry



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 2x15 sorta reaction fic, Angst, Can be read as slash or just as platonic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6103396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emiibry/pseuds/emiibry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2x15 reaction ficlet thingy about Barry going to Cisco when he feels bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Your Worst, You Have Me

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make this longer, I really did. But my eyes are trying to close on me, and I have school tomorrow, so this is all I've got. Oopsies. I apologize for any mistakes, I'm only half awake right now.

"Barry?"

It was the middle of the night, and he'd been woken up by a knock on his door. When he opened it, Cisco's eyes widened in surprise at the sight of Barry, shivering, and leaning heavily on his door frame.

Barry, who was so much taller than him, was slumped over so much that he actually had to look up to speak to Cisco. "I- I'm sorry, I just..."

He looked on the verge of tears. Cisco shook his head, "Shh, it's alright, Bear. Come inside."

Barry walked in, mostly being pulled along by Cisco. He was pushed gently back onto his friend's sofa, seemingly curling in on himself and shutting his eyes. Cisco sat down next to him gently.

"Do you want to... talk?" He asked tentatively, rubbing between Barry's shoulder blades in a way that he hoped was comforting. Barry let out a long shuddering breath before moving and turning towards Cisco. He sniffed, and Cisco couldn't really tell if it was because he'd already cried, or because he was beginning to cry.

Barry looked down, and bit his lip. "I don't want to talk. But I have to talk to someone, because if I don't, I'm going to explode."

Cisco nodded. "You know I'm here. Always."

This seemed to upset Barry even more, if the way his brow furrowed was any indication.

He cleared his throat and breathed in deep before beginning. "Okay, so," Barry started quietly, his voice rough and tired, "Since coming back from Earth 2, I have felt... really bad. Like, upset about everything, and tired, and just generally terrible. Like everything is out of my control and like-" he stuttered, "Like everything is my fault."

"Oh, Bear." Cisco sighed. He pulled the speedster against him, and Barry instantly melted into his side. They stay like that, on Cisco's couch, smushed against each other, and they drifted into sleep with Cisco petting his hair.

For the first night in what seems like forever, Barry didn't have nightmares.


End file.
